Kirby's Dream Land 2
|re-released = 3DS Virtual Console |genre = Action, Adventure |modes = Single player |ratings = |platforms = Game Boy 3DS (Virtual Console) |media = 8-megabit cartridge }} Kirby's Dream Land 2 is a platformer ''Kirby'' game developed by HAL Laboratory and published by Nintendo for the Game Boy. It was originally released on March 21, 1995 in Japan, on May 1, 1995 in North America, and on July 31, 1995 in Europe. The third main installment in the Kirby series, it continues the adventures of Kirby from Kirby's Dream Land and Kirby's Adventure, adding three Animal Friends to aid Kirby in battle. Kirby's Dream Land 2 was also re-released on the Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console in 2012. It is also the second entry in the Kirby's Dream Land saga. The game is also playable on the Super Game Boy, which gives slight changes to the game. These include a custom color scheme, a special game border, and a few new sampled sound effects, such as the sound of wind blowing. These are not included in the 3DS Virtual Console version. Plot The plot follows Kirby, a resident of Dream Land. The rainbow bridge that connects the Rainbow Islands has been stolen by an evil being called Dark Matter, who, intent on conquering Dream Land, has possessed King Dedede. With his trusty Warp Star, Kirby sets out to defeat Dark Matter, accompanied by his new Animal Friends. When Kirby confronts the possessed king and defeats him without having collected each level's Rainbow Drop, the player encounters the game's "bad ending"; an enemy roll-call is shown as Kirby and the Animal Friends traverse back home in the rain. At the end of the roll-call, a mysterious silhouette of a figure is shown, labeled "!?", and Kine will look up quizzically. The game's "good ending" is obtained by collecting all Rainbow Drops. Once Dedede is defeated, the Rainbow Drops will combine above Kirby to form the Rainbow Sword, and Kirby will rise to space to face Dark Matter, first in its swordsman form and then in its standard form. After the defeat of Dark Matter, Kirby begins to fall from the sky. As the Animal Friends and King Dedede look on, Kirby grabs the Rainbow Sword and uses it to form a rainbow across the sky. Presentation Like Kirby's Dream Land, Kirby's Dream Land 2’s visuals are grayscale and two-dimensional. However, when played on the Super Game Boy, the graphics are drawn in limited color with a border featuring Kirby and his Animal Friends. Unlike the original Kirby's Dream Land, Kirby's Dream Land 2’s soundtrack was composed by both Hirokazu Ando and Tadashi Ikegami, both regular composers for HAL Laboratory. Gameplay Kirby's Dream Land 2, like previous Kirby titles, is a platforming video game. Kirby is able to walk, swim, and fly throughout a variety of levels, using several allies and enemy powers in order to reach the goal at the end of each level. However, a variety of obstacles lie in his path. These obstacles range from pits to enemies. If Kirby touches an enemy or is hit by an enemy's attack, Kirby will lose one bar of health (out of six total health points). Kirby's basic abilities include walking, jumping, floating, swimming, and inhaling. Flight involves inhaling air (up on the +Control Pad), followed with the press of the jump button which will make Kirby fly. By continuously pushing the jump button, Kirby can reach any height (unless something prevents him from reaching that height). At any time when Kirby has inhaled air, he can exhale by either landing on the ground or by pressing the B button. When the air is released, Kirby will exhale a puff of air, which can be used to damage enemies or destroy blocks. Inhaling objects, enemies, and food is the trademark ability of Kirby. To inhale anything, the player must hold down the B button. Kirby can then indefinitely inhale, and if an enemy, object, or food is in range, Kirby will inhale it into his mouth. When food is inhaled, it is automatically swallowed and will heal Kirby if he has any damage. When Kirby inhales an enemy or object, it remains in his mouth. At this point, Kirby can shoot them out as a star (causing damage to anything in its path), or simply swallow them. When certain enemies are swallowed, Kirby will gain their ability, such as ice breath or the ability to turn into a stone. Copy Abilities Animal Friends Kirby's Dream Land 2 introduces three new allies to aide him in his adventure: Rick the Hamster, who allows Kirby to ride on his back; he runs faster and doesn't slip on ice; Coo the Owl, who can carry Kirby and fly through harsh winds and allows Kirby to inhale while flying; and Kine the Ocean Sunfish, who can carry Kirby in his mouth and swim through waters (even against currents) with ease (although he performs poorly on land), with him Kirby can inhale underwater. Whenever Kirby is aided by an Animal Friend, his current power is altered. For example, if Kirby has the Spark ability while he rides on Rick, he can use an attack very similar to the beam attack from Kirby's Adventure. Animal Friends are always found in small rooms with enemies in it, they are hanging from the roof inside a sack. In order to free them, Kirby must defeat all enemies in the area, including mid-bosses. If Kirby beats a room in which he is supposed to get an animal friend he's already with, the sack will instead contain Gooey, a friendly blob who will heal the character partially; on rare occasions, a female version of Gooey will appear, who will grant Kirby a 1UP. Her appearance adds 1% to the completion of the game. (In the Japanese version, this female Gooey is instead Chao.) Levels #Grass Land #Big Forest #Ripple Field #Iceberg #Red Canyon #Cloudy Park #Dark Castle Sub-games With the exception of King Dedede's stage, after defeating a boss, the player be able to re-enter the stage to play a star-catching mini-game. Depending on the boss level, Kirby must evade any harmful objects while catching all the stars; this is required to achieve 100% completion. If Kirby gets hit once, he will be taken out of the level immediately and the stage's entrance will be closed, only opening again when the player beats any other level. After achieving 100% completion, three options are unlocked in the main menu: the music room, Boss Endurance, and a more practical version of Bonus Chance. In this iteration, the player goes through the bosses' respective courses one after another. After completing them, a screen shows the total amount of stars collected, along with a corresponding performance grade. Goal Game The goal game is similar to that in Kirby's Adventure. Both times, the player must launch Kirby with the right timing, but now to defeat foes and earn items. The Easter egg that grants Kirby 30 1UPs (achieved by landing on clouds 7-1 in order) is not present. Characters Bosses | }} Mid-Bosses | }} Enemies | }} Music /Music}} Reception Kirby's Dream Land 2 was a hit and became a bestseller for Game Boy, selling more than two million units worldwide. http://www.vgchartz.com/game/3609/kirbys-dream-land-2/ It was also a critical success, holding a score of 81.70% on Game Rankings based on 4 reviews.http://www.gamerankings.com/gameboy/563276-kirbys-dream-land-2/index.html Related Quotes Staff Trivia *Only three of Kirby's Animal Friends are present in Kirby's Dream Land 2. These are Kine, Rick, and Coo. The rest make their debut in Kirby's Dream Land 3. *This is the only game in which Dark Matter is the primary antagonist and final boss in the main series. *In the Music Room in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, Kirby's Dream Land 2 is represented by an image of the number two on a checkered background. This is the same two used in Kirby's Dream Land 2’s logo. The checkered background is also featured. *''Kirby's Dream Land 2'', Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble, Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, ''and ''Kirby Star Allies are the only games in the Kirby series to save the player's life count. *Issue 72 of Nintendo Power erroneously states that Kirby's Dream Land 2 offers the player limited continues. In reality, the game offers unlimited continues. *If the player maxes out the game's point counter by earning 9,999,999 points, the game glitches; every object that Kirby touches, whether an item or an enemy, grants him a 1UP. This is because 1UPs are awarded when Kirby amasses a certain number of points, and since his score cannot go any higher, every point-earning opportunity yields 1UPs. *A rearrangement of Kirby's Dream Land 2’s title music was used as the music for one area in Great Cave Escape in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. This rearrangement is called "Go for the Giant Star." Artwork Box Art KDL2 Boxart.jpg| Box Art KDL2 Boxart Back.jpg| Box Art Back KDL2 Boxart Ger.jpg| Box Art KDL2 Boxart Ger Back.jpg| Box Art KDL2 Boxart Aus.jpg| Box Art KDL2 Boxart Aus Back.jpg| Box Art back KDL2 Boxart J.jpg| Box Art KDL2 Boxart pc.jpg| Box Art (Player's Choice) KDL2 Boxart pc Back.jpg| Box Art (Player's Choice) back KDL2 Boxart pc Spine.jpg| Box Art (Player's Choice) spine KDL2 Boxart pc Flap.jpg| Box Art (Player's Choice) flap Media KDL2 Cartridge.jpg| Cartridge KDL2 Ger Cartridge.jpg| Cartridge KDL2 Aus Cartridge.jpg| Cartridge KDL2 J Cartridge.jpg| Cartridge Demo_KDL2.png| Demo Cartridge KDL2_VC_Icon.png|Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console Home Menu icon KDL2_Banner.png| Banner KDL2_Counter_Card.png| Counter card Logo KDL2 logo.png|Logo KDL2 Logo J.png| Logo (lit. Kirby of the Stars 2) KDL2 Logo J2.png| Logo variation Gallery II1.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy border) Videos s collected)]] s collected)]] External links *Official Nintendo Japan site References de:Kirby's Dream Land 2 es:Kirby's Dream Land 2 fr:Kirby's Dream Land 2 it:Kirby's Dream Land 2 ja:星のカービィ2 ko:별의 커비 2 zh:星之卡比2 Category:Games Category:1990s games Category:Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Traditional platformers Category:Games with demos